Multiple myeloma (MM), a malignant B-cell tumor, is distributed in the bone-marrow compartment associated with hyperproteinemia, renal disease, bone lesions, and immunodeficiency. This disease accounts for more than 12,000 deaths per year in the United States. Despite the use of conventional chemotherapy, autologous stem cell transplantation, and newer therapeutic approaches such as thalidomide, proteasome inhibitors like bortezomib, and immunomodulatory agent like lenalidomide, most patients with MM cannot be cured. The complete remission rate is only 5% with a median survival of 3 years. Thus, the development of novel and effective agents for the treatment of MM is urgently needed.